Owl's Champion, Witches familiar
by Birdy1210
Summary: Owl challenge by whitetigerwolf. Iris Dora Potter is more than a mere witch she is in fact the daughter of Persephone as well as the champion and soon to be lover of the Goddess Athena that is if said Goddess has anything to do about it, but why in the name of all the fates is said Goddess stuck as a very familiar Owl named, Hedwig.


Whitetigerwolf: I was looking at Athena's page on the Percy Jackson Wiki and it mentions that in some myths she could change into a white owl.

My mind immediately jumped to Hedwig, hence this challenge

Requirements:

- Athena must, somehow, be trapped in the form of a white owl and eventually comes into Harry's possession as Hedwig

- During her time as Hedwig, Athena must develop romantic feelings for Harry

- Athena, after being able to become herself again, must pursue Harry

- Athena cannot become herself any earlier than the summer after fourth year.

Recommended:

- Athena being stuck due to a prank by Hermes and/or Apollo

- Pranked by Apollo and Hermes

- FemHarry

- Aphrodite helping Athena pursue Harry

- Harry being the child of another god/goddess

Iris Dora Potter is more than a mere witch she is in fact the daughter of Persephone as well as the champion and soon to be lover of the Goddess Athena that is if said Goddess has anything to do about it, but why in the name of all the fates is said Goddess stuck as a very familiar Owl named, Hedwig.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson they belong completely to their respective authors and this idea is a product of the brilliant mind of whitetigerwolf who was kind enough to let me borrow it. Well enough brown nosing aside let's get to the story.

Pairing: Iris (femharry) X Athena (Hedwig)

Percy X Annabeth

Persephone X Lily Evans (Potter)-briefly

Bashing: Albus, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Draco, and Snape

Rating: M (for future lemons as well as scenes of graphic nature) femslash

Chapter 1. The players are placed

Underworld

Persephone POV

"How dare He," was shouted from the palace in the depths of the Underworld by one pissed off queen of the Underworld and Goddess of spring and flowers. This was Persephone who paced back and forth in her garden the only place where life was permitted to grow in her prison and half the year her home.

"Even after keeping those despicable spawns of his a secret from Olympus, he dares to still visit that woman that he personally saw to Isles of the Blessed by passing all rules and laws of this hellhole."

Really the mortal way of describing this place was, so much simpler and gratifying than saying Underworld. Which in retrospect sounds like some mortal video game than a place where the dead souls are judged and sorted.

But that was beside the point my kidnapper and husband had while he had not broken the oath he, that my uncle and father had sworn. He still had two children locked away in the Lotus Casino while their mother was killed by my father Zeus. It wasn't the aspect of him having children through others that myself that angered me, but that even after the death of his lover that he still went and visited her was what sent me into a rage of righteous fury.

I had grown to love my husband over the millenniums of their marriage and even pity him at times, because he was always kept apart from the rest of the Olympians. That didn't stop me from wanting to cut him with a rusty knife for instead of coming to me, he went to his dead lover with enthuses on the dead part which should have ended the relationship as they agreed upon.

See thousands of years ago the made a deal that they both would take other lovers if they feel in love, even though I myself have never fallen in love, in fact I have never had any half-blood children myself, but that didn't stop me from making a deal with him that after the relationship ended either by death of said lover or when a child was born as the fates decree. They would call it off, and return to the other, but now he kept going back to that woman.

"That's it," I shouted enthusiastically. Coming up with the idea that to make Hades jealous and feel sorry for ignoring me and my love for him, I would do something that I have never done before and take a mortal lover, and have a child to show him what it feels like to be ignored.

Tired of feeling sorry for what had happened and determined to stop and see to the completion of my plan. I left my winter prison after realizing that this was the first day of spring, and went to find her mother so they could begin the process of growth for the rest of the world, as well as search for the right person to have a child with.

Weeks later

Great Britain

It had been two mortal weeks since I left the Underworld, and still there was no one that seemed at all interesting to start a relationship with. It seemed that there was no mortal that had my interest in plants as well as a great love for nature.

On one of the rare occasions where her mother Demeter was too busy with Olympian duties to smother her and complain to her about how much of a bastard that her husband was even after all these years. I was left on my own to do something that brought me great joy, even though it was what led to my capture in the first place, picking flowers.

I was near one of the schools that taught the blessed of Hecate in other words witches and wizards how to use magic, Pigpimples or something like that. Among the Gods and Goddess the magical world was seen as a pathetic joke, a group of people that had forgotten about the flames of expansion and instead of becoming something greater they instead choose to stay in this one little area. In the 3 thousand years of their existence the magic users have never ventured further than the end of what was once the Roman Empire.

The only exception to this rule where what they called muddleborns or something that have traveled far and wide. Those that lived in America where too often than not aware of the Gods of Olympus and had their communities built with the Olympians in mind having all their rules approved of by Zeus and the Olympian council. In exchange for allowing the witches and wizards to live their they often worked for them; such as buying and transporting the food that the demigods at camp half-blood ate or working as clerks in the Empire State Building where Olympus was now located.

Deciding to leave the clearing for today and return to her temple at Mount Olympus, she felt the rapid approach of someone else. Turning I witnessed a young woman barley on the cusp of adulthood with bright fire red hair rush into the clearing only to fall to her knees sobbing, great gut wrenching sobs as tears fell down her face.

"What is the matter?" I asked curiously though not understanding why I should care at all.

The mortal woman jumped pulling out her wand and leveling at her as if that could do anything to stop her if she wanted to hurt her. With surprised emerald green eyes she stared at her just now noticing that she had not been alone in her misery.

"Who are you?" She asked shouted clearly terrified that someone had gotten that close to her without her knowledge.

Finding her eyes to be oddly beautiful as well as not wanting to scare the poor distraught mortal anymore. "Persephone," I replied, "and I ask again, what is the matter?"

"I'm Lily Evans," she chewed on her lower lip clearly contemplating how much she wanted to tell me, before continuing. "As for what is the matter, I have just learned that my parents were killed by death eaters."

"Death Eater?" I asked confused, having never heard of that term before, and wondering if perhaps that finally after all these years that the wizards of this place had finally lost it.

"How have you not heard of them?" She asked astonished. "They have only been at war with us for the past 12 years."

"Most of the year I live in seclusion with my husband." I replied honestly, "The rest of the time I spend traveling mostly around America, this is the first time I have spent longer than a day in Great Britain in years."

"Guess that makes since." She said suspiciously. Not, that I could blame her for being weary of some stranger she meets in the forest after learning that her parents were killed by some group. "As for what death eaters are, they are the servants to the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Who has been killing and torturing muggles and muggleborns because he claims that he is finishing the noble work of his ancestor Salazar Slytherin."

Salazar Slytherin that name was familiar to me, he was a son of Lady Hecate. Whose original beliefs where that muggleborns where a threat to their society, because they would lead witch-hunters to them, but now the wizards of today used as justification to hate everything and anything that was not pure-blood.

"Yes, and now since I'm not an adult by their standards, I have been given over to Albus Dumbledore who will act as guardian to me in all things magical. And he won't allow me to leave this country." She continued sadly fresh tears running down her cheeks. "I just want to leave this place, my sister hates me because she blames me for what happened to our parents, and the boy I thought of as my best friend, has joined the death eaters. Even after being friends with me for eight years."

I watched as lily once again sank to her knees sobbing. Feeling unexpected kinship with this poor woman, because like her I knew the pain of being kept somewhere against their will. Though I knew that in time Lily might find love like I had right now this school must feel like a prison and a hellhole.

Deciding that I must do something about it I knelt down, and gathered the sobbing woman in my arms. Whipping her tears away with a handkerchief I summoned and hugged her tightly, then I said the nine words that would change me eternal life forever. "Hello, I'm Persephone. Do you want to be friends?"

Looking up at me startled, before a brilliant smile spread across her blushing face, she replied softly. "Lily, and I would love to be friends with you."

Two years later

It had been two years since I met Lily and became friends with her, even after returning to the Underworld I still messaged her from time to time. An act that confused my husband until telling him about my friendship with Lily which was changing I could feel it.

(Flashback 9 months after first meeting)

"I met her while I was picking flowers and she came to cry in peace, after the death of her parents by Lord Voldemort and his death eaters." I told him, after he caught me talking to Lily who it would seem that Albus Dumbledore had placed her in a marriage agreement with one James Potter a classmate of hers.

"I see," he replied calmly. "Does she know that you are a Goddess and about the rest of us?"

"Yes, I told her before I returned here in September." I answered smiling widely as I remembered how shocked she was before asking for proof and once having it fainting into her arms. Lily had looked so cute when she was like that, and it was even cuter when she woke up with how embarrassed she was.

"You spent a lot of time with her," Hades observed thoughtfully. He said all this with a slight frown on his face, which I knew meant he was puzzled over something and was trying to figure it out.

"Yes, whenever I could get away from my mother which was surprisingly easy given how often she was called to Olympus over something or other." I frowned not liking that something was being kept from me, because whenever that happens it often means trouble.

"We spent days together sometimes picking flowers other times reading her favorite books by the lake." I gushed happily, remembering all those fun times that we spent in quiet tranquility. As much as it hurt my pride to ad meant it, Lily had also helped me with my jealousy over Hades feelings for Maria di Angelo. I no longer wanted to have a child with someone to make him jealous for going to her and ignoring me, now I wanted to have a child just to watch him or her grow and be a part of that.

"What did you say the name of the Dark Lord was?" He asked frowning thoughtfully.

"He calls himself, Lord Voldemort, Why?' I asked perplexed that he would want to know the name of a particular dark lord, when one seems to pop up every century or sometimes like this time twice in one century. "Even though Lily has said on more than one occasion that it wasn't his real name, though she didn't know what his real name is."

"I have been getting strange energies from a single soul on the surface that originate in Great Britain, but for the life of me I can't figure out what is different about this soul than the others, or why it feels so damned familiar." He replied clearly frustrated in what he didn't know.

"Oh," I said. "This could be very bad I will let Lily know that there is something off about Voldemort's soul." I said worriedly, deeply concerned with the woman who in short order had become my best friend.

"Good, friendships are very rare for us Gods." Hades said, smiling nostalgically as if remembering something, which was most likely friends that he Hades the lord of the dead had had amongst the living before watching as they too died just like all the other mortals he had ever known. Before turning to return to his duty. Once reaching the door he turned and said, "Cherish it."

"What if it is evolving into something more than mere friendship?" I said hesitantly. Even with her forced marriage to James Potter, I still found myself thinking of her more and more, including several fantasies that I used to entertain myself while my husband was away.

"Then cherish it even more." Hades said with a soft smile on his face. That if Aphrodite saw would have her squealing with the beauty of such a soft look or fainting from shock that it was on the lord of the dead's face. "Love is something that we immortals should make the most of for it can leave the longest impression on us." And with those words of wisdom Hades left to continue with his duties, but this time with an extra bounce in his step having helped me his beloved wife and best friend.

(Flashback ends)

Upon returning to the mortal world after spring had once again began in March. I was surprised to learn that Lily had joined a group called the Order of the Phoenix, that's sole purpose was to stop Voldemort and his Death eaters from taking over. Which was led by Albus Dumbledore that same man who kept Lily from leaving the country and ensured her marriage to her future husband James.

"Persephone," Lily shouted rushing forward to give me a hug that I eagerly returned. Releasing her I looked at her face noting the beauty that I often saw there was being overshadowed by how tired she seemed, and her hair which was usually like fire and full of life was now very lack luster and flat. Her smile though was just as bright as ever, though even that seemed to be stressed by what was going on.

Then grabbing my hand she led me to a clearing near a park that we agreed to meet in, because of the large flower field it had. Sitting down I began picking flowers weaving them together to create a crown, something that I hadn't done since I was a child sitting with my mother. While Lily joined me having to watch what I was doing before trying to copy it since her parents where usually too busy working to teach her, not to mention that Petunia would never voluntary spend any time with her little sister.

"How are things going with James?" I asked trying to hide me jealousy. Which I'm sure didn't work with the knowing smile Lily gave me. I'm almost sure that Lily was aware of my feelings and given how she hugged me and the accidental touches she gave me returned them.

"Well enough I suppose," Lily replied softly and emotionlessly. "He is aware that the marriage was forced on me and that his parents where desperate to continue the Potter line, something the Dumbledore also seems adamant about continuing given the conversation he and James had."

While she had said the first part with a hint of sadness letting me know that whatever became of the Potter seniors hadn't been pleasant. The second part was said with a mixture of annoyance slash confusion. Something that I could understand since Dumbledore had forced them together, and was now on their heels about producing a child.

"I take it from the expression on your face that you aren't expecting a little bundle of joy anytime soon." I said teasingly but with a hint of sadness in my voice. That most likely Lily's child would come from her husband while my feelings would remain secret and that there would be no child between us.

"James hasn't let it become common knowledge, but Snape in retaliation for the pranks and bulling that he went through over the years hit him with a sterility spell." Lily said shaking in rage.

"You know, I use to feel sorry for Snape, given how he was picked on as a child and the actions of his father, but after hearing that he camped outside the Gryffindor common room stalking me, and now joining the death eaters soon after that. I can only feel disgust and slightly creped out by him." Lily said in disgust.

"I agree, how dare he stalk my Lily flower." I said, smiling warmly while reaching up to stroke her hair, and smiling wider when she leaned back into my hand.

"You, want to know the worse thing is that James knows who cursed him, as well as critical injured many of the other members of the order and in some cases killed them, but Dumbledore insist on protecting him claiming that we all most thing of the "GREATER GOOD" Lily said enraged how many of her friends and family had died in the course of this war.

"And what has been happening with the war?" I asked cautiously, knowing that the horrors of war could haunt someone for years to come or change people completely.

Snorting in disgust, "Absolutely Nothing." Lily picked up a nearby rock tossing it violently at a nearby tree. Which luckily with the amount of human activity went into creating this park and maintaining it meant that there were no nymph in the trees here.

"Every time we have a meeting all we do is discuss how to bring the death eaters back to the light, and how to defeat them without killing." Lily stood and began pacing back and forth, before plopping herself down looking that she wanted to ripe the flowers out violently if I wasn't there.

"And, what is worse is that every time we do go into battle we have to limit our spells to stupefy and other non-violent ways of fighting. I swear that with the exception of myself, James, Sirius, Remus, and Mad-eye moody are the only ones using spells to put down the death eaters permanently, but every time we do we get lectured to by too many names Albus Dumbledore."

After listening to Lily's speech on how useless the other members of the Order of the Phoenix where, as well as the stupid choices that Albus was making in regards to the war. I put down the half-finished flower crown and moved behind Lily, reached up and began to massage her shoulders and back hoping to help her relax.

With a soft groan Lily leaned back into my hands and finally began to relax from the stress that had been plaguing her. Reaching up she grabbed one of my hands stopping its motions. Turning her head slight she squeezed my hand gently, "Thank you," she said.

Not able to stop myself, I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Retreating slightly I looked at Lily who with a surprised look on her face was touching her lips softly. Before moving her hand away and giving me a brilliantly bright smile.

"Took you long enough," she said. Before moving forward to kiss me gently but firmly on the lips. I would have replied but, I was too busy enjoying what was happening so I decided to hell with it, and decided to enjoy the moment.

End of summer

By the time that it was time for me to return to the Underworld, unknown to all but myself and Lily, Lily was pregnant with my child. An interesting fact was that goddess that had influence into the actions of nature where capable of introducing pregnancy in mortal woman as long as said woman accepted the goddess in questions energy into their bodies, with a clear mind on what it would do.

Olympus

Athena's pov

Sitting in one of my temple libraries, I had just ensured that my newest child Annabeth Chase had arrived safely at her mortal father Frederick Chase's home. I was just about to sit back and enjoy a good book, when I felt a foreign presence in my temple. Going to the front door I opened to see my uncle and one-time rival Poseidon waiting at the entrance. What was different about him was the brown package he held in one hand while the other gripped his trident.

"What do you want Uncle barnacle-breath." I asked easily falling back to the back and forth insults we always threw at each other. My tone light despite just insulting one of the big three.

"Owl-head, Hermes asked me to deliver this package to you, since he was too busy." Poseidon said with a teasing grin on his face and his sea-green eyes sparkling with joy at the game we had played for millenniums and always put the other in a better mood.

With that he handed me a package that I had notice earlier. "Thank you," I said honestly. Taking the package excitingly, I couldn't wait to open it and begin reading the new books that where shrunken inside.

Nodding his head and with a quick, "Good-bye," my uncle was on his way whistling merrily. Shaking my head and wondering what had put my uncle in such a good mood, though I had a very good guess in mind. I turned and opened my package only to be greeted by a bright flash before everything went dark.

Hours Later…

Groaning slightly and promising that I would get revenge on whoever had done this to me. I blinkingly opened my eyes after that flash of light that had followed me opening that package given to me by Poseidon from Hermes.

Looking around at my surroundings, I came to the conclusion three things. First, was that I was no longer in my temple on Mt. Olympus in New York City, but was instead in a forest clearing surrounded on all sides by trees. Second, was that I was no longer in my human form with long blond hair, grey eyes, and a woman's business suit, but was instead in the form of a snowy white owl. Third and finally, was the note on the ground that still shown with godly energy.

Athena,

I and Apollo have decided that your seriousness is too boring, and being the kind brothers that we are, we decided to help you get in touch with your wild side. Please note, that your main body will be trapped in owl form while secondary bodies will continue with your normal duties, unable to tell others the truth of what happened. Your owl form will also be unable to enter areas with a high amount of godly energy, so no going and crying to either father, Artemis, or entering camp half-blood. You will be trapped in this form for about fourteen years while your secondary body will act just like you, even having other brain children that you're so fond of, and guiding them as good heroes. Try not to die in owl form, because it would be troublesome to have to merge you when you reform with your secondary body.

Lots of love

Your brothers

Hermes and Apollo

Vowing revenge on those two nitwits when I get out of this mess they put me into. I closed my eyes and saw like they said that my secondary body was caring out all my duties, even reading the books I wanted too. I also still had a connection to my children, so that I could still guide them to safety without being able to tell them where I was.

With nothing better to do than plan how many ways I would get back at my two idiot brothers, and how I would survive the coming long years until I was free of this form. I settled with one wing over my head to sleep and dream.

Halloween

Godric Hollow

Third person pov

"Lily it's him, he found us. Take Iris and run I'll hold him off." A man shouted, only to be silenced forever.

"Stand aside, you silly girl," a monster of a man said. "Never" replied a woman who only wanted to protect what was most precious too her, her only daughter. "Avada kedavra," the monster replied.

With those words a demigoddess and a trapped goddess would soon find their destinies intertwining in ways that would change all of two worlds the wizarding and Godly worlds forever.

**Author's note**

** So, this is the first chapter of my story "Owl's Champion, Witches familiar." This was a challenge by whitetigerwold.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and will follow me through the later chapters, I will begin working on chapter 2 by next Wednesday and will hopefully have it completed in a weeks' time. No, promises now school and work can be a pain to work around.**

**Please review**

**Unless you hated it then just push the little button at the top of your screen and go away.**

**See ya… **


End file.
